Twelve
by BlueEyes444
Summary: Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up. - James Baldwin :The Next Generation, in twelve different metaphors:
1. Victoire

**Disclaimer:** Nothing's mine but my plot here.

**A/N:** Thanks to my beta, Miles333. And to s i l v e r a u r o r a for the help. ;)

This is written for misswhiteblack's The Next Generation Challenge Competition on the HPFC forum.

xxx

For the Writing Quotes:

Singing and tie.

xxx

And for the 99 love/pain quotes:

_I don't hate you because you left. I hate you because you pretended you wouldn't._

_"You should not be saying "past is past", especially when you know flashbacks exist."_

xxx

Along with the "Sail Me Your Ship" challenge.

xxx

For MidnightEmberMisery. Happy (belated) birthday. :D

And for my dear angst twin, sherbetgirl. :D

**Summary:** Three times Teddy walked away from Victoire, and one time, he stayed.

* * *

_As many as the shells that are on the shore,_

_So many are the pains of love;_

_The darts that wound are seeped in much poison._

__Ovid _

**One: Dance**

She's talking with Dom, trying to look like she isn't looking for him, while she so obviously is, when a tap on her shoulder makes her startle.

She doesn't see her sister's smile as she turns around, curls flying, dark red dress sweeping along the floor, expecting to see little Lily there.

But no.

Teddy.

Her breath catches in her throat and for a moment, she forgets how to breathe.

"Can I have this dance, miss?" he asks, with a sweeping bow, breaking her from the spell which he has cast upon her. She feels a blush color her cheeks; nobody has ever spoken to her like that, and she giggles in a way she hasn't done in a long time, as his one of gloved hand takes her own.

"Of course, darling," she says, her perfect kissable red mouth set _just_ _so_ and then he's flashing her one of his devilishly handsome smiles as he's leading her from Dominique, and out on the middle of the floor. The music is a soft waltz and in seconds, she's wrapped up in those silver eyes of his as they dance ohsogracefully together.

His large, masculine hand is on her slim waist and she shivers at his touch. His left hand holds her right, and she's finding it hard again to breathe. Her left hand rests on his right shoulder.

"You look gorgeous," he says, in a low, husky voice that sends chills up on her spine. She notices his eyes aren't on her face but at the top of her very low cut dress. She colors again, not sure why she's having such a reaction; she's had plenty of boys stare at her breasts before, after all, what Veela hasn't?

But _Teddy_ hasn't before and that thought sends her fifteen-year-old heart fluttering.

In was one of those cliché situations where the girl has fallen head-over-heels with her best friend, who's bloody oblivious.

"Thanks," she replies, smoothly, giving him no guess at what she's thinking. "You look very dashing yourself, Teddy."

"This was a good idea you had, Vicka. I'm sure Molly's having the best time," he says and the way he says her nickname makes her body melt like butter. She has to fight to stay on her feet. How she continues the waltz is beyond her, but she does.

"The credit goes to Dom," she insists but smiles coyly anyway. His eyes have now switched to a sky blue and she finds herself tightening her hold around his shoulder. Merlin. He is perfect.

She blushes again and it takes every ounce of strength to keep her cool. Merlin. She is Victoire Weasley. She isn't acting like herself at all. How can she have been turned into such a quivering puddle of honey in a matter of minutes….?

Stupid teenage hormones…

"Teddy, I-"

"Lupin, over here!" They stop dancing and Teddy turns around.

It's Teddy's friend Austin Long and she knows she's lost him.

Teddy gives her an apologetic look and she nods her understanding even as her stomach knots. She _does_ understand. Austin and Teddy are best friends and Austin is Molly's boyfriend. He probably wants to talk about something to do with her. After all, it is her cousin's birthday.

"Go, darling," she says, and smiles. She's so good at lying, faking and pretending; both come easy. He smiles back at her and she thinks maybe it's worth him leaving.

"Catch you later, Vicka." With those words, he's gone, swept into the crowd of dancing couples.

She's left alone, in the middle of the floor, feeling hurt and confused.

He's just Teddy, her bestbest friend, the guy she has a crush on.

Just...Teddy.

Right?

xxx

**Two: France**

Victoire goes to France with Dom after she turns seventeen, to stay with Uncle Dennis and Aunt Gabrielle, and she doesn't see Teddy again until she's twenty.

She pretends it doesn't hurt, that she's has no contact with him whatsoever, _friends drift apart_, but it does.

She remembers the way he kissed her before she left to Hogwarts….she still doesn't understand why he did it.

It hurts like a knife wound to her heart.

And three years in France hasn't healed that hurt.

She's dated her fair share of blokes already and it's not been very long.

(A couple years of trying to move past a certain blue-eyed, purple haired boy.)

She's all Veela beauty&charm and shortshort skirts and lowlow cut tops. The shy little fifteen year old Vicka who danced at Molly's fourteenth with her best friend is gone, and is replaced by heartless, confident, Victoire.

Victoire's reunion with her brother, parents, and extended is wonderful and nobody mentions his absence and _itdoesn'tmatter_.

Does it?

She pretends she doesn't see everyone's shared looks, or how half of them seem to be walking on eggshells around her.

Victoire smiles, laughs, soaks up the compliments like a sponge. _Wow, Vicka, you look so grown up _or _I love the new accent, Vic._

But inside, she just doesn't care.

Eventually she excuses herself, because she just can't take it anymore. How can she pretend to be happy when he's not here?

Victoire doesn't expect to find him outside in the garden. She doesn't expect for him to look so good. Or to have her body tingle in longing, her palms sweating, wanting to kiss those full lips of his.

What is wrong with her?

He is just Teddy and she hadn't seen him in years.

And maybe that crush she had when she was younger has grown into something and she didn't know it before.

Merlin.

She needs to snap out of this.

...It is just the fact he isn't too bad looking...and she always has preferred English boys over anybody else…and the last time she saw him, he kissed her.

Yeah.

"Teddy," she greets coolly, hoping her voice doesn't betray her body. He flinches and she knows she has him. For some reason, she finds pleasure in that.

"Victoire," he replies, and chills go up her spine. His voice has deepened. "I heard you and Dominique were coming back today."

"Yeah...we're here," she says, because what else is there to say?

He steps closer to her and she pulls away. "What do you want, Teddy?" she asks, stiffly, and pretends she doesn't see the hurt that flashes upon his face. He may have forgotten the way they left things but she sure hasn't.

"Vic...about the way we left things..."

Victoire doesn't let him finish. She hasn't inherited the Weasley temper for nothing. "I haven't forgotten, Teddy. As I recall, the way we left things wasn't so nice."

Teddy scowls, his eyes flaring blue. "You could say that."

_No duh,_ she thinks silently, keeping her face expressionless because it's so much easier. "So, are we going to talk about it?" she asks, pointedly; she's never one to talk in circles. She steps closer to him and her amber eyes thin.

Teddy frowns. "Talk about the fact that you just packed up and left?" he demands, heatedly, and now she knows.

He's grown into a prat.

A bloody prat.

A good-looking prat but one nevertheless.

"You're a prat," Victoire sneers as she puts her hands on her hips. Maybe it is childish, but she doesn't.

He snorts rather loudly and Victoire can't help but wonder if the ones inside can hear it. "Me? A prat? Look who's talking, Princess Veela."

All she can see is red now, her body shaking with anger. How bloody _dare_ he say such a thing? Talking about her heritage like that. _"__Take that back__."_

"No."

Victoire throws her arms up off her hips; she is always good at talking with her hands, gritting her teeth as she forces herself to calm down a little. "Of all the things to say-."

This time, Teddy stops _her_, his voice dripping anger onto every word. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving to France? Why did I have to hear it from Louis and Harry?"

She tosses her head, blonde hair flying. "If I remember correctly, we weren't_speaking_."

"We were supposed to be bloody best friends," he shouts, hair turning a brilliant shade of red. He's ticked off. But right now, she doesn't care.

"_Best friends _don't abandon each other. They don't just stop talking to one another out of blue," snarls the blonde witch, fists trembling at her sides, tears blurring her vision much too her shame. The two years of built up anger and pain have finally fell and the gate that has kept everything away has broken. "Best friends are supposed to be there for each other." She lets a sob.

She doesn't see the look of pain that flashes across his face. "Vicka, I'm so sor-"

She slaps him. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echos, and everything in the garden around them seems to go deathly quiet.

"You stupid, stupid, bloody arse," she screams, tears running down her face, her heart breaking into a million pieces. She can barely see through the tears.

Teddy stumbles backwards. "I-I-I can't do this."

And then he's gone and she's falling to her knees, sobbing and alone.

xxx

**Three: Restaurant**

It's been a week since Victoire's and Teddy's fight in her parents' garden.

A week full of moping and being angry at herself for moping. And a lot of nights with a sibling or cousin and a bottle of Vodka and tons of tears. Thank Merlin she has her family.

For several days, she doesn't understand this reaction of hers, she is a grown woman after all, and it takes the youngest, Hugo, of all people, for her to figure it out.

Love?

She's in love with Teddy?

How can this possibly be?

It doesn't make any sense.

She shouldn't have any kind of feelings for the stupid prick anymore.

Her hands just go all sweaty, her body tinges, she finds herself lost in those eyes of his, her stomach is filled with butterflies and she's never felt this way towards anyone else before...

Merlin, she is so screwed.

The day that Victoire comes to this realization, that she might have feelings for Teddy, all her cousins and Dom and Louis decide to take her out. She's not sure if it's to get her out of the Burrow or because they are tired of her drinking and sobbing and all those late nights.

Either way, it is nice of them.

They go to this new fancy Muggle restaurant, and they dress up, even Lily who hates dresses and for just a little while, Victoire forgets all about him.

She's sitting there, laughing at James, who's attempting to eat an eel, because of a dare of Hugo's. And Merlin, it feels so good to laugh again.

She's encouraging him on; honestly, eels aren't _that _gross, when Lucy elbows her sharply in the ribs. "Don't look Vicka, but Teddy's two tables across."

Victoire freezes before quickly taking a sip of her cider. She can barely taste it.

By now, the other ten know and whispers grow.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Roxy hisses into her ear from the opposite side of Lucy. Victoire scowls.

"I would rather shower in toxic waste than get anywhere near him," she growls. The boys snicker while Dominique gives a snort.

"Do you think Daddy would be too mad at me if I tell him he's an arse?" Lily asks in a perfectly angelic voice and Victoire can't help but laugh at this. And in seconds, the whole table was laughing.

"Oh my Merlin, he didn't!" This cry of outrage is from Rose, who sits across from Victoire and can see the object of Lily's name calling perfectly.

"What?" Victoire finds herself asking, even if she doesn't really care. She's merely...curious. Yeah, that's it.

"He has a blonde girl with him," Albus blurts, emerald eyes wide.

Her head spinning, Victoire turns to where all the others are looking, looking past the couple that sits at the table between them, and feels her heart drop in her chest ten feet.

There he is, black hair and dark suit, and just seeing his side has stirred up so many feelings inside of her she thought didn't live anymore.

Then she sees the blonde Albus spoke off and her stomach heaves.

She can only see the side of her, but the woman is gorgeous, there is no doubt about it. Her hair comes down in long, thick curls and she is so small and very feminine.

Louis swears under his breath and Dominique breaks a glass cup in her anger. But Victoire doesn't register any of this. Teddy has felt twelve pairs of eyes on him and glances over at them. His eyes meet hers.

The whole world stops for her.

She's falling into his eyes, a stormy blue abyss, and in seconds, she's lost from everything else.

"_Victoire_!"Molly's quiet call brings her back and she finds herself feeling like she's waking from a dream.

It takes her a moment to shake herself out of before she replies with a, "What?"

"Let's leave," Albus suggests quietly and she finds herself agreeing with a nod of her head. This isn't helping her dislike of him at all, being in the same place as he is.

But before any of them can stand up, Teddy abruptly gets to his feet and stumbles away from his table. His companion follows suit, and Victoire notes icily that she's wearing a dark red number...Teddy loathes that color.

In seconds they move to the exit. Victoire blinks and both are gone.

An awkward silence settles over tha table.

"So, I'll think I'll try a crab next," James says brightly after a moment, trying to break the tension.

"I dare you to put hot sauce on it," Fred returns, with a grin that lights up his tanned face. "Or are you too chicken?" It's obvious both of them are trying to cheer her up so Victoire forces a tight smile. Outside, she's okay, while inside, everything's crumbing down.

Suddenly, it dawns on her.

She _does_ have feelings for Teddy.

She's bloody _in love_ with him.

xxx

**Four: Wedding**

Of course he would be here.

Austin is his best friend and it's only natural that he would be Austin's best man.

Him being there is nothing more than that.

Victoire is trying to convince herself this as she adjusts the rollers in her cousin's ginger hair. She pretends her hands aren't trembling.

Because she's _so_ over that idiot.

"You all right, Victoire?" Molly asks and Victoire can't help but feel guilty. It's Molly's wedding day after all. She shouldn't have to ask her if _she_ is all right.

"Yeah, Molls. I'm good," she lies, giving one last roller a quick adjust.

Molly makes an annoyed sound under her breath. "Don't lie to me, cousin. You were thinking about Lupin, weren't you?"

Victoire sighs; her shoulders slumping as Molly pulls away and faces her. "Yes, I was."

Molly frowns, pressing her pretty red painted lips together. "You know, you're not doing yourself any good."

Victoire nods, looking shamed as she lowers her eyes to the floor. "I know, I know. It's just I keep thinking about him, then I think about that woman we saw him with…" It has been twelve days since the restaurant and she still can't keep it out of her mind.

Suddenly, the witch throws her hands up in the air, exasperated. "I shouldn't be doing this, should I? Torturing my mind all the time…no. I shouldn't…this has gone on way too long. I am now officially over Teddy Remus Lupin. We are over. My loving him is over. In the past."

Silence, then Molly shakes her head. "Vicka, you should not be saying "past is past", especially when you know flashbacks exist." Then with a knowing look, Molly makes her way to her closet across her bedroom.

"What does that mean?" Victoire demands, turning in the direction her cousin has gone. But Molly has already disappeared into her walk-in and doesn't reply.

"Can you go make sure Lucy knows to wear the black high heels instead of the blue ones?" Molly's voice calls out and Victoire sighs. She had thought the blue ones would have looked better with Lucy's Maid of Honor dress but Molly is the bride here.

"Sure, sure." With that, Vic leaves Molly's bedroom and starts towards Lucy's room that is only a few feet away. What of the perks of the Burrow.

That's when she runs straight into Teddy.

He catches her by the elbows and his hand on her bare skin draws a sharp gasp from her.

"You okay?" She shivers at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah," she replies, breathlessly. He smiles at her, not letting go of his hold.

"I was just about to come to see you," he explains and that makes her step backwards, jerking her elbow away.

"Why?" Why was he acting so friendly now?

He suddenly looks awkward. "Well..." He trails off before suddenly blurting, "Okay, I'm sorry. I've been acting like the biggest jerk ever and you have every right to hate me for the way I've been treating you."

Victoire crosses her arms over her chest and tries to forget the tingling her body is feeling. "How do you figure that?" Then she quietly adds, "I don't hate because you left. I hate you because you pretended you wouldn't."

Teddy's blue eyes flare with guilt. "And I am so sorry for everything."

She nods slowly. She's willing to give him a chance. At least to explain. "Tell me."

He winces. "I...I...I foundoutI'mawerewolf."

Victoire stares at him for a moment, trying to figure out if he said what she thought he did. Yeah. He did. Then she laughs. "Of all the things, Teddy Remus Lupin."

Seemingly, he wasn't expecting her to react like this. He looks startled. "What?"

Victoire shakes her head. "Merlin, Teddy. Honestly. You haven't spoken to me for years _because you're a bloody flipping werewolf?" _Anger and disbelief cloud her voice. "Oi. Part Veela, part werewolf here."

He shifts his feet, and looks down at them. "Well, apparently, this stupidity runs in the family. I'm sure you know the way my father left my mum."

Victoire shakes her head again. _Of all the reasons...blokes ._"Two things, Teddy. One: who was that girl?"

He looks confused before smirking slightly. "Carly?" His eyes widen and the smirk vanishes as it dawns on him. "Merlin's pants, Vicka. She's Carly Anderson. Mother of two, thirty-six, and happily married." He shakes his head. "Merlin. The only reason I was talking to her was that she's Veela and werewolf herself."

Victoire blinks, blushing. She can't believe she thought...wincing, she pushes the thought away.

Teddy shifts his weight, looking rather ashamed. "I know I don't have the right to ask you, but will you forgive me for being so stupid?"

She smiles a little. "We'll work on it. I'm willing to give us another chance."

Teddy grins, before sweeping her up in a big bear hug. She took a breath, inhaling his wonderful scent.

"Teddy?" she asks, her voice muffled from his shirt.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you kiss me in seventh year?"

He pulls her back and stares at her with intense amber eyes. "Because that was when I first realized that I was in love with you."

xxx

"Lily, have you seen Teddy or Victoire?" Roxanne asks, poking her head into her cousin's room. Lily is on the floor, painting her toenails a glittery black while Hugo looks into her floor length mirror, playing with his tie.

Lily looks up, grinning. Hugo starts singing some American love song under his breath.

"Oh, I saw her," Lily answers, grinning even bigger. "Her and Teddy both, actually."

Roxanne's brown eyes widen. "What are you saying...?"

"They're snogging in the broom closet," Lily explains, eyes dancing.

"Actually, I think the correct term, Lily, is, making out," Hugo puts in, grinning.

Roxanne squeals.

"I think you need to go tell Grandma Molly that she needs to start planning another wedding."

xxx

_Five years later..._

"Olympha."

"I am not naming my daughter that."

"What's wrong with it? It's beautiful."

"In your dreams."

Teddy pats his wife's growing stomach fondly, grinning. "Okay, fine. How about Natasha?"

Victoire groans. "I wonder if other parents have had this kind of trouble."

Teddy snorts. "I don't know, Ms. I-Don't-Like-Any-Of-The-Names-My-Awesome-Husband-Has-Come-Up-With."

Victoire thumps him on the back of the head. "Oi, you. Watch it."

Teddy grins his best, I'm-so-perfectly-innocent grin. "Okay...okay. How about Bloom?"

"Don't you dare."

**

* * *

**

Next one up: Molly.

**There you have it. Please review and let me know what you thought about it. Requests are welcome.**


	2. Molly

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, which is beyond terrible. **

**A/N: Thanks so much to my beta, Miles333.**

**And special thanks to: ****Miss UnBrillievable**** and ****ListenAndBelieve ****for the great, super, awesome prompts and for being two of my co-conspirers for this. :) And to ****You're Amyzing**** and ****bookwormofmassiveproportions**** for being my other two. :D**

**This is written for misswhiteblack's The Next Generation Challenge Competition on the HPFC forum.**

**I felt like this couldn't be told from just one POV so that's why I have both.**

xxx

Dedicated to **limegreenrocks** or the amyzing **Mad**, who with some amyzing stories got me too fall in love with Mollysander, and who is a great friend (and writer) and is just plain brilliant. Love you, m'dear. :D

**Summary: **When a backpacking adventure turns deadly, it's up to Molly to save Lysander and keep both of them alive. Mollysander

* * *

_Love is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is."_

_- St. Augustine_

_Lysander's POV_

I stumble through the dark, barely catching myself as my feet collide with a root. My head is throbbing and my vision is blurry, and it takes all I have to stay conscious.

It hurts. Merlin. It hurts so badly. Everything hurts.

"_Please, please, Ly," she begs, her big blue eyes wide._

_Merlin. I am so screwed. Her eyes always do me in. "Sure, sure. I guess. What's the worst that can happen?"_

Rain streams down my face from my hair. Nausea sweeps over me and I find it hard not to puke. My chest heaves with each breath, lungs struggling to get air.

"_Let me get a quick picture and then we can head back,__ okay? I'll be back a in a minute."She's gone, and I'm left standing there in the middle of the forest, wishing Lorcan hadn't made my wand need to be fixed._

_A minute turns in two__,__ and two turns to three, and she's not back yet._

I'm feeling lightheaded and I wonder if it's rain or blood that's soaking my pants. I'm hoping the former.

Hurts. Oh, Merlin. Everything _hurts_.

_I can't find her. It's grown darker. I'm not sure where I am._

"M-Molly?" I choke out, and something warm trails down my chin. I'm afraid to find out what it is.

Nothing answers me back.

The only thing I can hear is the thudding of my heart and the pouring of rain.

_Rain pours down from the skies. It's grown so dark I can barely see anything. I know I'm lost. I keep calling for her. I'm scared._

My stomach is in agony. I feel blood running down my shirt. Or is it rain? I can't tell. Everything's just so confusing. My head's killing me, and it's hard to concentrate.

_Something growls behind me. I don't move. I barely breathe. I'm not sure what it is._

I don't know how I move, but I do. Darkness tugs me closer. But I resist. I have to find Molly.

xxx

_Molly's POV_

My clothes cling to my skin, wet, heavy and uncomfortable. Droplets of rain run down my face, mixing with the tears that fall from my eyes.

The wind howls and the trees blow and I'm so scared. I hold Lysander tighter.

_My heart pounds. Where is he? I'm scared. I should never have left him. I stumble through the dark, being careful not to slip in the mud._

Lysander makes the smallest of sounds and I stoke his hair, which is damp.

_Trees scratch my arms, my face. I barely notice. _

"_Lysander?" I yell, even deep down I know it's hopeless. He won't be able to hear me through the rain and wind. I can barely hear myself._

I shiver, and I see my breath puff out in front of me. It's dropping, the temperature, with the rain and the night and the fact that there's a cold spell coming in and Merlin, Lysander _has_ to make it.

_I'm not sure how long I walk. I'm exhausted. But I have to find him._

"_Lysander!" I called out again,__ and suddenly, something catches my eye. I turn to my left. Blonde. Blonde hair. Lysander._

Lysander's head lolls to one side and I move him back. I wrap my arms around him tighter and rest my hands on his heart.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

It's only then _that_ I allow the tears to fall.

Xxx

_Six Months Later…_

"Love, wake up." I blink open my eyes tiredly and see my husband's concerned face staring at me.

"M wake," I murmur groggily, yawning. Lysander doesn't move from my view and it takes me a second to realize he's crouched beside the bed and that I am lying on my side.

"You were having a nightmare." He strokes my hair fondly and I love the feel of his hand. Just seeing his silver eyes bring back the memory of my nightmare.

I nod, not trusting my voice. Merlin. I had been so close to losing him.

He gives a grim smile. "It's okay. I'm here. We're both fine." Somehow he knows what I'm thinking.

It takes me a moment to get my voice back. "Ly, I-"

"You saved me, Sunshine. You took me to that cave and kept me alive until help came. And without you, I wouldn't be here." I keep silent because there's nothing to say. If I hadn't gone off to take that stupid picture, if I had remembered to take my wand, if…Merlin, there was so many ifs.

"Don't go blaming yourself, love. It wasn't your fault. It could have happened to anyone."

I sigh. I know it was going to take some time to get past my guilt but I know Lysander will support me.

He smiles and Merlin, and there I go… fallingfallingfallling.

And then he was kissing me and everything leaves my mind; the guilt and the nightmare vanish and the only thing I know his lips.

"Again," I murmur when we break apart. Then we're kissing again and I'm gone, lost in him.

**Not my best one, I admit, so sorry Mad. I'll make it up to you. :) **

**Next one up is Fred. Pairing requests are welcome.**

**Thanks to all my outstanding readers and reviewers. Thank you so much!**


	3. Fred

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything**.

A/N: **Thanks to my beta, Miles333.**

**For the ****'Quote-a-Book' Challenge and misswhiteblack's ****Next Generation Challenge Competition.**

For: **The wonderful people at the NGF chatroom who helped me a lot with their craziness. :D And a couple prompts too. :D**

And this is for **the magnificent MidnightEmberMisery who gave me such an awesome OC to play with. :) I hope I did her justice. **

Summary: **44 glimpses into the relationship of Fred Percy Weasley and Aisling Raven Strahan. **

* * *

_Love it the ultimate outlaw. It just won't adhere to any names._

_The most any of us can do is sign on as it's accomplice._

_-Tom Robbins_

#1 - Sarcasm

It's always been a staple of their friendship, the give-and-take of remarks that belay just how much they respect and care for each other.

#2 – Flying

He had never forgiven the Slytherin House for that one seventh year flying into her. He's never forgotten the night when she fell from the sky a hundred feet and slipped into a coma for three weeks, twenty-two days, eleven hours and thirty-two minutes. He never once left her side.

#3 – Hair

He had always loved her hair. Soft, black, _hers_. He loved to run his hands through it. She loved feeling him touching her.

#4- Divination

She never told him this, but she saw in the tea leaves that they were going to end up together.

#5 – Ankle

He carried her all the way to the Hospital Wing after she broke her ankle.

#6 - Fear

She was the first one outside of Roxie and James to know he was claustrophobic.

#7 – Potions

"What about "don't touch that" do you not understand?" she asks, as soon as he opens his eyes. He doesn't know but she was there all night.

#8 – Nargles

He finds her wandering around in the snow, her hands and feet both numb. "I want to find a Nargle. Mrs. Scamander said some like the cold."

#9 - Trinkets

She collects. Pencils, knives, keys, bracelets, watches. He doesn't say it but he finds it cute.

#10 - Kiss

The first time it happened, it had been to stop James from chasing her skirt. But when it was over, they had each wondered what the other thought about it.

#11 – Ball

"I don't understand women. They're all lunatics," he says to Louis on the day of the winter ball, her having changed twice all ready and working on the third outfit of the day.

#12 - Regret

He regrets that he never kissed her when she obviously wanted him to in their sixth year. She regrets she didn't take the first step and kiss him.

#13 – Muffin

He learned never to step between her and her chocolate chip muffins.

#14 – Fire

He found after that explosion in the dungeons in their third year that she was terrified of fire.

#15 - Storm

He took her dancing outside when it rained in their fifth year.

#16 – Haunted

They're both haunted by something…him and the ghost of the original Fred and her and the dreams of the future.

#17 – Tree

They met in their first year when he falls from a tree and lands on her.

#18 –Rope

She got rope burns from swinging over the lake at his family's place.

#19 - Red

All though electric blue was her favorite color, she had a passion for red as well.

#20 – Rosy

He loved it when her checks went rosy. It made her even more beautiful.

#21 – Season

He loves the spring season. He loves her more.

#22 - Interlude

They had a small interlude in that make-out session in their fifth year when Louis found them in the Gryffindor common room.

#23 – Horse riding

She made him fall in love with horse-back riding when they went on their first official date.

#24 - Seashore

That's his favorite spot in the world. It's even better with her by his side.

#25 – Perfume

He loves her perfume. But in his opinion, she doesn't need it.

#26 – Burglar

His ribs still ached from when she thought he was a burglar sneaking into her bedroom at Christmas in their seventh year.

#27 – Envelope

An owl with an envelope arrivals at her dorm, the letter asking her to the Winter Formal in her seventh year. She knows who it's from and she couldn't be happier.

#28 – Forest

They snuck into the forbidden forest in their seventh year to make-out. Lily never quite looked at them the same way again.

#29 – Forgotten

He doesn't want to tell her this in case it sounds cheesy and Fred is never one for either cheesy or sappy, but he's never ounce forgotten any of the time they spent together.

#30 – Picture

On their short break-up, he finds a picture of her and him, together, happy. And for the first time in his life, he doesn't know what to do,

#31 - Torn

She's so heartbroken over their short termed break-up she cries when she rips up a picture of him.

#32 - Tape

It's two weeks after them getting back together and he finds the picture. She finds it all her bed, looking good as new with a thin sheet of tape on it.

#33 – Punch

He punches a big, seventh year Slytherin after he hits on her.

#34- Dark

She's afraid of the dark. He's her light.

#35 - Blood

Blood doesn't faze him at all. Expect when it's his sister's or hers.

#36 – Clouds

He still can't see the clouds like she can. But, that's fine. He likes watching her better then clouds any day.

#37 – Knife

She teaches him how to throw a knife and in return, he helps her find a Nargle.

#38 – Alive

He brings the fire, makes her feel alive.

#39 - Truth

He's always been frighteningly honest. She admires him for that.

#40 – Studying

Their little studying sessions were never really just about studying.

#41 – Dreams

"I've come to tell you, I've had a strong dream about you." The beginning of their relationship.

42 - Winter

He popped the question on December 21. The Solace of Winter.

#43 – Tarot Cards

He gives her a pack of Tarot cards for her engagement gift.

#44 – Baby Names

They're still working on those.

* * *

**Thanks so much too all my reviewers. :) Really. Thank-you so much.**

**Pairing requests are welcomed. :D**

**Next one: Roxanne. Or Dominique. You'll just have to be surprised. ;)**


	4. Dominique

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or Albert for that matter. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Albert belongs to Mad.**

**Check out Mad's fic: when a tornado meets a volcano**

**Summary:** Why can't she tell them that she's in love with her cousin?

* * *

_Love is a fire._  
_It burns everyone._  
_It disfigures everyone._  
_It is the world's excuse_  
_for being ugly._

_-Leonard Cohen_

Dominique's there for it all.

She's there for Louis's annoucement he's gay.

Three years ago and on Christmas Day.

She's there for Roxanne's as well.

Two and half years ago and her birthday.

She's there when Lily Luna announces she's pregnant at seventeen and she doesn't know who the father is.

(It's either Lysander or Albert.)

A year ago and on Father's day, nevertheless.

She's there when Victoire and Teddy say they're getting married.

Six months ago and on the day Ron finds Rose and Scorpius snogging in the bathroom.

She's there when Albus announces he's dropping out of school.

Three months ago.

She's there when Lucy tells everybody that she's eloped with Lorcan.

Two weeks ago.

She's there when Molly says she's been shagging Lysander since fifth year and they've been married for the past six months.

Ten days ago.

She's there when Fred tells everybody he went to Las Vegas last week and he _might_ have married a couple girls while he was there.

Yesterday.

Dominique's been there for it all.

She's seen the happy, sad, angry, shocked and everything in between.

_Why can't she tell them she's in love with her cousin?_

_With James?_

* * *

**Review? :D**

**Pairing requests are welcomed.**


	5. Roxanne

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Summary: **She never has done things halfway before**.**

**Don't ask. Cause in all due honestly, I don't know. :P**

* * *

_But true love is a lasting fire,_  
_Which viewless vestals tend,_  
_That burnes for ever in the soule,_  
_And knowes nor change, nor end._

_-Anonymous, _

_"As Ye Came From the Holy Land," 16th-century English ballad_

There's Teddy and his smile is so cold and his always changing eyes are full of ice and he loves her and she loves him and who cares that she's a ranging firecracker because opposites attract right?

But then there's Scorpius and he's a ranging fire that's barely able to be contained and it's a collison of fire&fire when they're together and he loves her and she loves him and this was only going to end up one way right?

xxx

One night, he asks her if he's the only one.

She doesn't know what to say.

So she decides to say nothing.

And she hates herself for that.

xxx

She can't keep doing this anymore.

She can't keep this game up. This long game of loving them both because she's tired and she's sick and it's hurting more then it should.

She asks them both to leave.

The church bells toll.

Roxanne prays that the pain will stop.

(it never really does.)

It reminds her that she's still alive.

xxx

"You could have stayed, you know," she slurs, eyes glazed.

He stares at her, and something shifts in his eyes. "No. No I couldn't."

xxx

Her heartbeat pounds so loud she swears that it will shatter the fragile eardrums.

Somewhere inside of her, she wishes it would.

xxx

Once, he stops by and finds Roxanne wearing his (or was it _his_?) shirt.

"Take it off, Anne," he orders. He is angry, impossibly angry, unsure why, only knows that he is, that it is wrong wrong wrong, and that Roxanne needs to take it _off_. _Now._

"I just wanted to see how it feels," she says and her eyes are deep brown and he's realizing that he had forgotten what shade they were, and he can't remember her scent or her laugh or if she likes cherries or apples better and he hates himself so much for that.

xxx

"Do you know any Latin, Scorpius?" he asks. His lips shape the words like fingers shape the clay.

"Doing another Latin lesson again, Teddy?" Scorpius taunts and shhh, don't tell anyone but taunting is just his way of putting up defenses.

"Pectus pectoris choice," Teddy says, ignoring the bait, the words falling from his mouth with ease.

"The heart's choice," Albus cuts in suddenly from where he stares at the wall. If Teddy is surprised, he doesn't let on, his face blank, waiting, waiting, waiting for Scorpius to catch on.

Scorpius stares at Albus, meeting emerald eyes that hold only truth and suddly, he understands and maybe he hates himself for not realizing it sooner but Scorpius doesn't hate, he's nothing but a lover, so he doesn't.

"We need to make the choice for her," Teddy says after a long drawn out moment that is filled with nothing but silence and stares and thoughts of her.

Scorpius presses his lips together.

"I'm walking away," he says.

The words hang in the air long after he leaves.

xxx

It's three in the morning and she finds her cousin on her doorstep.

Words tremble from his lips and they sweep her away like a flood and all she can hear is "Scorpius walked away for you."

_I know this_, she thinks and her thoughts are all on repeat. _He's the one._

xxx

He's getting the hell out of this town. Away from him and her and away from the memories and the love and away from the whole thing.

There is time and there is space and there is love and there is true love and Scorpius can't seem to make them all match up properly and suddenly, he feels so very old.

He checks his bags and all he can think is _Roxanne, Roxanne, Roxanne._

People are around, pushing and talking, crying and pleading, all trying to get onto the bus, all trying to get away from this town. All so human and he frowns briftly because when has he stopped thinking of himself human when he so obviously is?

Maybe when his heart shattered the day he walked away for her?

Maybe, maybe, maybe. So many maybes.

He hears his name and suddenly, she's in his arms, crying, laughing, holding on for dear life as she pleads for him to stay because she's his and he's hers and all he can do is hug her.

She smells like cinnamon and he knows she ate cherries on the way and it all comes back to him and they're kissing, lips connected together forever, and the fire burns and burns and the lasting fire is hot and out of control and he won't ever let her go. Not again.

"I love you, Roxie," he says when they break apart for a moment. She smiles and her eyes are dancing and he's missed her so much.

"And I love you, Scorpius," she replies and they're kissing again, and again and who cares that there are people watching, gawking, whispering, chearing, clapping? They have each other and nothing will ever break them apart.

Not again.


End file.
